The invention relates to an air jet weaving machine having a picking nozzle outside the shed; and a weft yarn deflector disposed between such nozzle and the shed and response to a machine stop signal caused by a disturbance.
A weft yarn deflector operates by deflecting the weft yarn laterally by pneumatic or mechanical means into the shed transversely of the normal direction of weft movement, the deflected yarn being received by a suction line. Devices of this kind are described, for example, in European patent application No. 0 094 089.
Air jet weaving machines have, usually on the side where the weft yarn issues from the shed--i.e., on that side of the weaving machine which is opposite the picking nozzle--a suction extractor for the severed ends of the weft yarns. On the same side and for reasons of space, such weaving machines normally also have a suction extraction unit. To convey the weft yarn from the deflector to a collecting bin or the like in the extractor unit, a flexible line is usually secured inside the weaving machine. Even when flexible lines of this kind are compactly arranged, for example, on a longitudinal member of the frame, they may be a hindrance in cleaning and repair work.